A Different Tale
by Peace Love and Happiness
Summary: The Cullen family is shaken when the loss of someone they barely knew dies and causes rifts within the family. Will the Cullens pull together in the end? even with an unknown threat looming over one of their members and the possibility of their treaty with the wolves dissolving. The only thing that is certain is. Forks is about to get a hole lot bloodier.
1. Chapter 1

"Grab him!" I shouted. I had only mere moments before my vision would play out. Moments to get him out of here. Moments to save my brother heart ache. I stared at Edwards eyes. His mind distracted with my vision to notice Emmett and Jasper flanking him. On Edwards best day he could take Emmett and Jasper, but today was about to be his worst.

To any human on lookers it probably looked like the usual Cullen horseplay but this time it was faster. Edward not afraid to expose himself. While Emmett and Jasper where busy trying to protect our secret. The fight lasted less than half a minute. It ended with Emmett arms around him.

I spun around on my heels. "Rosalie!" And she moved from the steps of the school into the drivers seat of Edwards volvo. Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward into the back and I moved to the side. My eyes glancing over at Bella for a moment. She had seen the whole thing. Rosalie. Me. Emmett and Jasper but she wouldn't be a problem. Not in less then two minutes. I tapped the dashboard twice and said "drive!" And without further explanation Rosalie sped out of the parking lot.

My eyes connected with Tyler as he moved fast into the parking lot. Oh how his life was ending in such a simple way. Tyler was about to spend five years for man slaughter for the death of Isabella Swan.

Life in Forks was about to become all the more difficult.

I could feel the set of three golden eyes on me. All confused but before I opened my mouth the crash echoed in our ears despite the distance it sounded as if they were right in front of us.

"Alice..." I heard Jasper start and I knew without looking over my shoulder that his hand was reaching for my shoulder. "Bella Swan is dead." I stated softly and for a few minutes all I could hear was Edwards feet denting the frame of his volvo.

"Good riddance!" Rosalie scuffed which prompted Edward to try to lunge at her but Emmett grip was too strong for Edward to break. "Rosalie. Maybe a little more compassion." Emmett stated but Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders. "She was going to end up dead anyway at least this way we won't be implicated." There was no malice in her words. Rosalie wasn't truly cold hearted. She just wasn't impractical. She saw Edwards obsession with Bella as an accident waiting to happen.

I couldn't blame her. I know Jasper felt the same. I looked over at Edward but he refused to meet my eyes. I kept apologizing in my head but I knew he wouldn't listen to me. He was hurt I chose to save him instead of letting him save Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me.

"Let's get him home." I added and I could feel an odd sense of calm spread over me. I looked over to see Jasper eyes glued on me. I gave him a half smile grateful for the gesture but it was useless today. I pulled my knees to my chest and just sat like a statue the rest of the ride home.

When we pulled into the driveway only Esme car was present. Carlisle was still at work. She had moved to the doorway surprised by our arrival. When we all got out of the car Edward ran into Esme arms. It wasn't too surprising. Edward always treated Esme more like a mother then then the rest of us.

"Bella is dead." Rosalie stated dismissively moving past them into the house. Emmett followed shortly after her giving Edward a pat on the back. I stayed by the car. My heart heavy as well. Tonight Edward and I were mourning the death of a girl we barely knew yet felt oddly connected too.

I could feel my hair move ever so slightly as Jasper slid by my side. I leaned into him without another word and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. We never really needed to say much to each other. "I think I screwed up." My voice was soft and lost its usual musical tone.

"You never screw up. You saved Edward from exposing us. You saved lives today." He assured me his hand rubbing my shoulder. "But I may have lost my brother." I added looking at the two perfect statues of Esme and Edward. Their arms wrapped perfectly around each other. Edwards face placed gently on her chest.

I could hear Esme shush in him. I looked over at Jasper and took his hand and we took the long way inside. Our hands swayed with each step we took, mainly thanks to me. I lead him inside and we laid together together for several hours. I just really needed him close to me right now and I knew he wouldn't object to it.

Later that night we gathered in the living room. Carlisle had arrived an hour before and had been filled in by Emmett and Rosalie about the events that transpired during the course of the morning.

I sat on the couch crossed legged by Edward, who had slumped over in an unmoving state of depression. I made no effort to reach out to him; every outcome outcome I saw just ended in a fight.

Jasper and Emmett stood leaning again the back wall. Rosalie and Esme took the two chairs and Carlisle sat on the other side of Edward. None of us spoke. All our eyes were glued on the news report. A tall lanky brunette sat in front of the camera. Her spray tan a bit too noticeable and the slight slur in her speech that most humans would ignore bugged me.

She tapped a finger against the paper before finally speaking. "Tragedy at Forks High School today when Junior Tyler Crowley sped into the school parking lot and hit a patch of ice and lost control of his car colliding into and killing fellow classmate Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan age seventeen was reported DOA when paramedics arrived on the scene. Tyler is currently in critical condition but rumors of criminal charges are already circulating..." The broadcast was cut off by the remote flinging through the screen with a large crash and the sound of electrical shocks filled the silent room. All our eyes moved toward Edward who was now standing up right like he was poised to attack.

"I could have saved her.." Edward hissed out through clenched teeth. "No you couldn't have." I spoke softly. "I saw the possibility in your vision!" He retorted. I rose in defense to myself. "It was a very slim chance!" Edward I chose to save you! I thought in in my head and I could see Edward pause for a moment.

His mind processing my thoughts. We had always been the closest of the siblings but right now we were on opposite sides of an argument that had already been lost. "I could have done it." He reiterated. _Edward_ I thought but I didn't say. He just stared daggers into me, my mind flashing with all all the possibilities that were about to take place. In one swift movement due to my little resistance put up Edward crashed into me and I flew across the room.

I left a dent in our side wall and the several photos and priceless art works hanging crash around me but it didn't hurt. My head snapped up though at what I saw happening next. Jasper and Edward in a death match and the winner kept changing. "Jasper!" I screamed out and in a split second the Cullen home erupted in chaos. Jasper lunged at Edward who naturally expected his moves. The two moved around the house leaving leaving a trail of destruction in their graceful wake. Emmett stood in decisive unsure whose whose side whose side to take. Carlisle sprung into action his only plan was to stop them from killing each other. Esme and Rosalie just watched.

"Emmett help me!" I yelled out as I moved across the house. Luckily it never took mucb to get Emmett on board. "You get Edward. I have Jasper." "Stay safe Pixie stick." Emmett added and like that that we joined in Carlisle effort. "Jazz... Jazz." I I kept calling out moving in his path toward Edward.

My hands linked around his face and I pulled his face down so he was looking at me. "Jasper stop." I urged softly. When his eyes met with mine I saw concern and embarrassment. He turned away and walked out of the house. Part of me wanted to follow him but I knew he wanted to be alone.

I turned back around toward Edward who had slumped against the wall with Carlisle and Emmett in front of him. I walked over but decided to keep my distance. "Son..." Carlisle started. "I know you are hurting, and you have every right to be but Alice was doing what she thought was right. She didn't mean for any of this to happen." He assured his son, his voice even and his eyes gentle.

I always admired Carlisle even head. He always knew what to say and he always knew what to do. He was truly our rock. "Carlisle, I don't know why it hurts so much.." "Cause you cared for her. It wasn't something you could help."

I saw Edward look past Carlisle for a moment and looked at me. _I'm truly sorry Edward._ I thought and I saw his head nod ever so slightly is was his way of saying i know.

I turned to head in my own direction when I felt a hand reach out to touch mine. It was Esme. "Alice will you join me outside?" She questioned and I just nodded. It was hard to deny Esme.

Esme and I walked out the back door and broke into a run the moment our feet touch the grass. We put a good distance between us and the house before Esme spoke. "Is he going to be okay?" Esme asked and I closed my eyes for a moment and watched for his future but it was a muggy hazy mess. "I don't know." I spoke softly shaking my head and I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry Esme.. he's so indecisive right now that I can't tell for certain what he has planned." I tried to explain but the guilt kept nagging at me. I did this to my brother. I destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ This chapter is a bit short as it's taking a moment to show how the town is affected without Bella being alive and more importantly Edward. The next chapter will be action packed so be prepared.**

* * *

The week following Isabella Swan's death passed in an silent stand still. No one was sure how to act around Edward, even Rosalie felt bad for our shared brother. Edward didn't go to school but the rest of us still did and life in school wasn't any better either.

A memorial was put up filled with pictures of Bella and flowers and candles. There was nothing for Tyler, the poor human who was currently in Forks lock up and would be spending the next several years of his life behind bars. I couldn't help but wonder if by choosing to protect Edward did I destroy more lives than I would have if I let him try to save her.

The news of her funeral spread quickly around lunch time. "It's like a fricken celebrity died." Rosalie scuffed picking apart her latest food prop. I had sat extremely close to Jasper today having notice how the negative emotions flooding the school were affecting him. "They all loved her Rose." Emmett replied with a shrug. "She was just an average human, they die all the time!" Rosalie groaned and I had to hide my frown.

"I think we should go the funeral." I chimed in and even Jasper was surprised by my words. "Alice do you think that's wise?" Emmett questioned and I nodded, "The whole town is going, it will look strange if we don't go especially since a lot of people noticed Edward's interest in Bella." I explained. "Well i'm not going." Rosalie stated scooping up her tray and walking away.

"I got her." Emmett sighed following suit and I made no sound of protest. Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was no where near the same as Jasper and I's. Emmett knew how to handle Rose and I wasn't going to get between them. "Alice stop feeling like this is all your fault." Jasper instructed his hand wrapped around my side gripping me tight yet lovingly.

"I can't help it… So many people are hurting and I could have stopped it." I pouted, "You can't handle the weight of all this guilt." He took so much comfort in assuring me, that it reminded me why I loved him. He knew how to talk to me even if he didn't use so many words yet I knew what he meant. I looked up at him and he brought his free hand to trail my face and kissed me lightly.

"Alice please let this guilt go." "I'll try.." I assured him. My eye's though remained on the empty seat where Bella should be right now surrounded by her friends. "Will you come with me to the funeral?" I questioned and he nodded. "Thank you." I smiled brightly.

The rest of the day past quickly as we all made our way home in Rosalie's car. The next day was Bella's funeral. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I were the only Cullen's in attendance. Rosalie didn't want to come and Emmett and didn't wish to go against her and we all knew Edward wasn't going anywhere near this funeral. He made plans to visit after everyone left.

I decided to keep his secret because I knew Esme would want to wait around and Edward needed his time on his own. The four of us sat in the back all dressed in black, (I may have distracted myself by planning all the outfits). My hand stayed entangled in Jasper's as I listened to all of Bella's family and friends speak of what they'll miss of her. To make myself feel less guilty I looked into all their futures. Death was a common friend among mortals but knowing there was this slim chance that things could have come out different affected me more then it should. I stalked the futures of Bella's friends in a way to prove to myself they'd be alright.

Jessica was going to get married young and live a full suburban life like she always wanted. No surprise there. Mike was going to leave Forks and never look back, Ben was going to stick close to home. He planned on freeing Tyler as soon as possible. The first major lawyer to come out of Forks in a long time. They'd be alright.

One future perplexed me though, Angela Weber. The shy sweet girl, I figured she'd live a full life with Ben but he wasn't around. The last solid glimpse of the innocent girl I see is when she's heading to La Push. I searched the others trying to find glimpses of a funeral in any of their futures. It bugged me to think of someone so kind dying so young.

There was nothing. I caught glimpses from Jessica's future of a fair haired Angela holding a fairly dark skinned son and laughing but when I tried to see from Angela's perspective. Nothing. I felt a line form in my brow as I tried to focus but no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't see her.

"What's wrong." Jasper whispered softly and I just shrugged my shoulders. Attending Bella's funeral didn't help any of our moods especially not Jasper's. When the services were called to an end I smiled at Jasper for a moment and he nodded already knowing what I had planned. I moved through the crowd of mourners with an unnatural grace and ended up in front of Charlie Swan.

"Excuse me Chief Swan." I kept my voice light and even as I eye'd the disheveled man carefully. "Uh- What?" He questioned turning to look at me and he put a pitiful smile on his features. I didn't need to be a vampire to smell the alcohol radiating from him. "I was getting close with Bella and I know you've heard this a lot today but i'm so sorry for your loss." I held out my hand to him and he took it and shook it lightly.

"And I was wondering, I knew Bella would want you well taken care of so my mother and I would love to bring you meals for the day's you work late and can't make anything yourself." I flashed him a bright smile careful not to expose all my teeth. I didn't want to frighten him, I could tell he had a hard time saying no. "You girls don't have too.." "No we want to Chief Swan. After all small towns take care of each other." I added and he ran a hand through his hair and I began to question if he's showered since he lost Bella.

"Thanks Alice." He stated softly and I jumped up and hugged him tight. "I'll see you tomorrow." And before he could protest I skipped off back toward Jasper's side and took his hand as we walked. "That was a nice thing you did Alice." Esme complimented me. "It was the right thing to do." I shrugged.

The four of us finally had our first real conversation in a week. Carlisle filled us in about work, Esme spoke about the garden. Jasper and I just joked about school. During this stint of normality is when I got a bright idea. "Guy's I think I know a way to cheer start cheering Edward up." I grinned brightly. "Edward has never missed a game of Baseball." I began, "And a storm is rolling in."


End file.
